


Morning Wood

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: The solution for Jensen’s morning wood.





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Ereção Matinal, written by me, and previously published in Portuguese.

Jared's awakened from a beautiful dream on an island paradise by the intense heat in the middle of his ass cheeks. He lay face down on the bed, his favorite sleeping position, and it takes a few seconds for him to wake up. Soon he realizes the source of the heat is Jensen’s big morning wood, now making his way without ceremony on his rim.

He’s still a little drunk because of too much alcohol ingested the night before and he pretends he’s yet sleeping. It, however, doesn’t prevent Jensen.

A shiver runs through Jared’s body when Jensen’s tongue explores his neck, his longtime lover knowing well his weaknesses.

"I know you're awake." Jensen whispers in his ear, soft hands exploring Jared’s long body and stopping at his waist.

Before Jared could say anything, three things happen at the same time: Jensen penetrates him with a single impulse, he can't avoid a scream–muffled by the pillow–and someone is knocking on the door, warning they have half an hour to get ready for the driver to take them to the Convention.

Jared moans as the lube and the remaining sperm from when Jensen had fucked him up against the wall a few hours ago don’t allow a penetration without pain.

As soon as Jensen’s deeply buried inside, he puts his arms on the bed to get a better support, starting to fuck him with force and ignoring the pathetic cries coming out of the younger man’s mouth.

Jared tries to push Jensen off his back, but in this position he doesn't have the basic leverage.

"Man, the Convention." Jared complains when he gets back his capacity to speak.

"There’s still time, Jay." Jensen says with a hoarse voice and without decrease his thrusts.

Jared intended to sleep a few more minutes, but a horny Jensen in the morning is a force of nature. Then he relaxes, resigning himself and changing his attention to the sensations rushing through his body.

His cock finally starts to harden when Jensen finds his prostate and continues fucking him mercilessly.

Jensen has a huge cock, and every time Jared gets fucked like this he knows sitting down will be a hard job afterwards. It's as if Jensen’s trying to make him permanently stretched out with the shape of his oversized cock, and Jared just holds on the bed sheets.

His level of arousal is building up with the stimulation of his prostate by Jensen’s thrusts, and Jared knows he can come without even a touch on his own cock. However, before any other thought, he finds himself on his back with a pillow under his hips and Jensen pushing his cock back into him.

"I want to kiss you, Jay," he explains, invading Jared's mouth with his tongue and resuming his thrusts.

Jared pushes Jensen's broad shoulders a few seconds later to breathe and avoid passing out from loss of oxygen.

"Yuck, Jensen, morning breath." He can’t resist the joke, knowing none of them really cares about it.

"Don’t be silly, baby. I'm sure a little morning breath it’s not as bad as swallowing sperm, which you do habitually." Jensen retorts with a particularly strong push from his hips.

"That's different." Jared says while Jensen practically folds him in half, his long legs on Jensen's shoulders and his cock between their stomachs, having an extra stimulus.

The older actor kisses Jared again, and he takes part enthusiastically, forgetting all about the morning breath. Jensen’s an expert in the art of kissing, and Jared’s whole body shakes due to several sensations at the same time. He moans in Jensen's mouth and close his eyes while his nails scratch the other man's back.

He knows from practice that Jensen's orgasm is imminent, but as the great lover that Jensen is, Jared also knows he will hold on until Jared comes first.

With his sweet spot being touched by every powerful thrust of Jensen's body, soon Jared’s close and when Jensen whispers in his ear the command "Cum Jay" he feels an explosion of pleasure all over his body, ejaculating hard between their stomachs.

By the moment Jared regains his mental faculties, he feels his inner walls being filled with Jensen's hot semen, Jared’s anal contractions milking him completely.

The only noise heard in the room is their panting, and Jensen looks at Jared smiling.

"My erection is finally decreasing," he says, pulling his cock carefully out of Jared's asshole, his cum starting to leak into the bed sheets.

"And I'm going to have a hard time sitting today because of you and we're late." Jared grunts with the best imitation of Sam's bitchface. But in fact, he feels great after a mind-blowing orgasm and just wants to keep the act a little longer, knowing he'll be spoiled by Jensen later.

"Aww, crybaby," Jensen jokes, pulling out off the bed. "We're not late yet and about your problem, don’t worry, I'll personally provide a comfy chair for you." He says, pulling Jared and shoving him toward the bathroom.

In the shower they try to be quick, but the space is small for two men their size and invariably they end up touching each other several times while showering.

When Jared finishes washing his hair, he feels something warm on his left thigh. Looking down, he stares at Jensen's hard cock.

"What the hell man, again!" He exclaims indignantly.

Jensen simply laughs maliciously, shrugging.

"It's beyond my control, Jay. All that wet and tanned skin in front of me and you’re touching me,” he explains, his hands already on Jared's ass.

"Unbelievable," Jared grunts, imagining they're going to be late.

"How about a second round?" The question is followed by Jensen trying to look sexy.

Jared rolls his eyes, but he leans to kiss Jensen, giving in to his advances and thinking that he actually loves to help him with his morning wood.

 


End file.
